This invention relates to Christmas ornaments.
There are many types of Christmas ornaments, including lighted ornaments. One type of ornament is what is called a xe2x80x9csoft sculpturexe2x80x9d which is typically a molded, rubbery plastic material. Some of these are designed to carry a light by different manners of coupling of a light to the soft body. The lights are sometimes of the xe2x80x9cpigtailxe2x80x9d style which end in a small plug-in electrical connector that is adapted to fit into a pigtail socket of a pigtail-style Christmas light strand.
Problems with these types of ornaments start with their appearance. The soft sculpture has a particular appearance which is considered relatively low-end, and the style limits the quality of detail, in that these molds typically cannot show fine detail. Also, since the material is not clear and is at most translucent, they cannot be lighted from the inside.
Another problem with these ornaments is that the pigtail cord is visible, which detracts from the overall appearance of the ornament.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to accomplish a better looking, finer quality, blown glass, pigtail-style lighted Christmas ornament.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an ornament in which the pigtail electrical cord is largely hidden from view.
A preferred object of this invention is to provide such a lighted ornament in which the light can project from the ornament virtually at any desired location.
This invention features a pigtail, lighted ornament, comprising: a blown glass ornament body; a pigtail electrical cord; a light electrically coupled to one end of the cord; a pigtail electrical connector at the other end of the cord, for connection to a receiving socket, for supplying power to the light; a first opening in the ornament body through which the cord passes; a second opening defined in the ornament body; and a soft grommet seated in the second opening and defining a seat in which the light is held so that the light is held securely, but removably coupled to the outside of the ornament body, and to allow the pigtail electrical connector to be plugged into a pigtail-style light strand.
The grommet may define a central longitudinal groove, defined by opposed flexible surfaces, and wherein the ornament body defining the second opening has a rim thickness, wherein the groove has a relaxed opening width less than the rim thickness, so that the opposed flexible surfaces grip the ornament body. The pigtail light may comprise a lamp in a lamp socket, and wherein the lamp socket has a peripheral shape and size, and wherein the grommet seat defines an opening for the lamp socket, the seat opening being slightly smaller than, and generally the same shape as, the lamp socket periphery, to tightly but removably grip the lamp socket. The grommet may be of a soft rubber.
The cord may be knotted within the body, so the knot being larger than the second opening so that the cord cannot be easily pulled through the second opening. The ornament may further comprise an ornament hanger engaged with the first opening, so that the ornament can be hung from a Christmas tree branch.